Just One Dance
by MajesticWriter15
Summary: One dance changes everything, or maybe it just makes things more obvious. Bechloe oneshot


Okay so I can't get Bechloe out of my head, I'm going crazy with how adorable they are.

Therefore I have decided it's time to write a oneshot of my new favorite couple.

If you have any prompts send them to me and I'll create a story around it.

I don't own Pitch Perfect, the characters or the songs.

**Just One Dance**

The first, and only time if Beca had any say in it, they danced it was more of a panicky 'get me away from my ex' sort of dance. The Bellas were celebrating getting into the ICCA finals by going out to a dance club. This club just so happened to be the one Tom, Chloe's ex, bartended at. So naturally the ginger was avoiding the bar like the plague. She had been the one to end their relationship when her not so platonic feelings for Beca surfaced. Tom was still very much in love with her, just like anyone would be if they had the privilege of dating Chloe Beale. But this little fact made it very hard for the redhead to be around the man.

So when he began making his way towards her, Chloe looked around desperately, she had to find someone to dance with. The someone she found was leaning against a wall a few feet away, her dark eyes looking bored. The ginger quickly made her way over to where the disgruntled DJ stood and smiled at her innocently.

"Hey Bec" Chloe spoke easily, her voice carrying over the speakers. "Wanna dance?" It wasn't the high pitched voice it used to be but it still seemed to have the desired effect as Beca allowed a small smirk it grow on her face.

"Sorry, I don't dance." With that statement, the DJ figured the conversation would be over but when Chloe leaned in she knew it wouldn't be that easy. The redhead was too close, her forehead almost touching the shorter brunette's and Beca could hear the alarms going off in her head.

"Look, one dance. Just to get Tom off my back." That's when dark blue eyes noticed the male that was positioned not too far away from them, his eyes roaming over Chloe's body. Jealousy and a bit of anger filled Beca's mind at the male's antics. Without even replying, she took the redhead's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Unfortunately, the current song playing was Someone Like You by Adele, which meant slow dancing. Slow dancing was not something Beca was accustomed to. Chloe didn't think Beca would actually accept and now that they were on the dance floor, she was beginning to wish the DJ had said no. Being so close to your crush was hard, especially when they had nothing but platonic feelings for you.

A small hand rested against the taller form's waist, the other lifting their still joined hands up slightly. Chloe looked into the dark blue eyes that seemed almost black in the dim lighting and smiled. Just one dance couldn't hurt anything, right? Slowly her own hand went to the shorter girl's shoulder. The fact that Beca had taken the place as the leader of the dance made Chloe absolutely beam. It was exactly what she expected from the "bad-ass DJ".

Beca was well aware that her head only came up to about Chloe's shoulder but that didn't mean she wanted to be the girl in the dance. It would ruin her reputation, though slow dancing would probably cause some damage too. The dance was nice and even comfortable which surprised the brunette. The fact that Chloe smelled phenomenal helped a bit too. But surely she couldn't be falling for the girl who barged into her shower… Right?

Tom had disappeared but neither of the girls seemed to notice. Chloe was too busy focusing on the way Beca would get flustered if she smiled a certain way or how the brunette would occasionally avoid eye contact. To anyone else it looked like she was feeling uncomfortable but Chloe knew she was actually just nervous. So the redhead did what she always did, she got closer until her lips were right by Beca's ear and the brunette's nose was pressed gently into her shoulder. She could have sworn the smaller girl wasn't breathing.

"There's no reason to be nervous, it's just me." She could have sworn she heard Beca mumble; "That's the problem" but she didn't want to think about what that could mean. It was useless to get her hopes up, especially since the brunette had an obvious toner for the Treblemaker guy.

"I'm not nervous. Had someone told me I would be slow dancing with my shower intruder, I would have said bullshit but here we are." Talking could distract Beca from how close the ginger was, how great she smelled and how pretty she was. Distractions were good, and she definitely needed one. Her senses were too honed in on the body pressed against hers and it was beginning to make her think crazy.

"Are you complaining?" A fiery eyebrow quirked. The redhead had a challenging smirk on her lips and Beca was more than willing to rise to the occasion.

"You can bust into my shower and slow dance with me anytime." Chloe pulled back, a shocked look on her face. Beca simply winked playfully at her, pulling her dancing buddy back into her so she could blush and not be caught. To be honest, the brunette didn't know when this so obvious crush had started to appear.

The flushed ginger wasn't having it any easier, Beca's statement had hit something inside her, something that made her heart begin to beat faster. What she wouldn't give to just lean down and-

And the song changed and Beca was practically flying out of the room, somehow managing to slip out of Chloe's grasp. The singer wanted to follow her but her legs wouldn't listen, she was rooted to her spot. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute and there was only one thought running through her head. _If it was just a dance, why is my heart racing?_

Beca practically bulldozed her way through the crowd, not bothering to dodge people and settling for bumping into them until finally she was outside in the calm spring air. She took a deep breath, her eyes staring straight off at a light down the street. Something like that could never happen again, she couldn't dance with Chloe. With the redhead, her emotions and feelings took control of her and that alone was enough of a reason to make Beca want to run. That was the only dance they could ever share. Just that one dance.

* * *

But that didn't work, they did dance again. It was at the celebration party and Chloe had pulled her away from Jesse and off to the dance floor. The aca-boy seemed disgruntled at first but after seeing the way it made Beca squirm he laughed and waved, trying his best to frustrate his newly acquired girlfriend.

"Britney Spears Chlo, really?" Beca questioned, her eyebrow quirked and arms folded.

"C'mon everyone here knows you sang Miley Cyrus you are not a bad-ass anymore." The redhead did have a point so Beca simply grinned at her closest friend. "Just this dance and the one after it, okay? Then you can return to your boyfriend." Though she had said it in a joking manner, the fact that Beca had a boyfriend was killing Chloe. Why the brunette chose him was a complete mystery to the ginger. He tried to change her, he was annoying and Chloe just didn't like him. He didn't deserve to see the amazing girl hidden behind the tattoos, sarcasm and piercings.

"Fine, just these two dances." Despite promising herself she would never dance with Chloe again, Beca found herself agreeing with no hesitation. She didn't see the big deal, she had a boyfriend and chances are that they would just be dancing next to each other while a fast beat blared in the background. That would surely make the feelings she had for the taller Bella stay dormant.

Only one problem, she wasn't much of a fast song dancer. She was sort of clumsy when it came to dancing like this. Her attention was taken off her incoming failure as her favorite redhead began to swerve around her, making up some crazily sexy dance moves to Britney Spears' Oops I Did it Again.

The Bellas had gathered, most of them dancing like crazy due to the alcohol running through their bodies. They were all belting out the lyrics it didn't seem like time would ever erase. Aubrey was dancing rather conservatively from the sidelines, a bright smile lighting up her face as she watched her group have fun. She may have been a little too hard on them but now it was fine, they won and they deserved to party. She didn't even try to hide her happiness at Beca's awkward expression as everyone around her danced and sung. Sure they had become better friends, but she still found Beca's discomfort amusing.

_Oops!... I did it again_

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Oops!... You think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

The happiness Aubrey had was instantly replaced with nervousness as Chloe grabbed the brunette's hands and brought the alt girl closer. Aubrey downed her drink, anxious eyes following her best friend. She didn't want the person closest to her getting hurt.

Beca wasn't sure what to do, choreographed dancing and tapping her foot to a beat were one thing but there were no dance steps now. Dark blue eyes glanced around at the people surrounding her. Cynthia Rose and Stacie were of no help as they were doing more of a drunken grind, the tall brunette also incorporating some provocative touches.

Amy was doing a mermaid dance, or maybe it was a pirate dance? To be honest, it was hard to tell what the girl was doing. The rest of the group seemed to be winging it but they all had some form of rhythm. When the redheads grip on her hands tightened, Beca returned her eyes to her dancing partner.

_You see my problem is this_

_I'm dreaming away_

_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist_

_I cry, watching the days_

_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways_

"Just follow me." Chloe spoke, her voice slightly raised so it could carry over the music. She started by moving her hips in what could only be described as a sexual way.

"Oh yeah I can totally do that, no problem." The brunette smirked, trying to hide her obvious insecurities and copy the sensual dancer in front of her.

"As long as you can move your hips, you can dance to Britney Spears. No one is looking, just dance." That was true, everyone else was preoccupied with other things. Plus most of the partiers seemed drunk, the kind of drunk that erases all memories of their previous day. There was nothing to worry about but the brunette still found herself nervous. To try and coax Beca out of her shell, the redhead began doing some seriously outdated dance moves.

"Whoa there Chlo, you keep that up and people will think I'm a nerd by association." Beca internally grimaced at the nickname she had let slip. She sounded like Aubrey. That feeling soon left as the ginger smiled at her companion, still doing ridiculous moves like "starting the lawnmower."

_But to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

After what seemed like an eternity, Beca joined her closest friend in her dorky dance moves, bringing some of her own into the mix. Dancing slowly began to get easier and they both dropped their goofy moves in favor of ones that actually looked good or so Beca hoped. The way light blue eyes seemed to be shining at her through the dimly lit room made her more confident. Did Chloe know the power she had? Or maybe a better question would be; did Beca?

A train blaring its horn made Beca smile, she remembered this part of the song.

Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling her into the middle and giving the Bellas around her a signal to pay attention. The short DJ looked around at all the people staring at her, what was Chloe doing? She had a vague idea but she was really hoping it was wrong. Surely the redhead wasn't going to act out the spoken parts.

_"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have" _Dammit, she was. Chloe had spoken the part to her, the singer's hand delicately holding onto the shorter girl's wrist as if Beca was trying to leave. Certainly Beca wasn't going to play along, was she? No way… But if it made Chloe happy then maybe acting out this part would be worth it. Shit, she was going to act it out too. The redhead pretended to offer her something.

_"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this?" _It was so hard to deny Chloe anything when she looked so innocent and happy. Nobody would remember this tomorrow, maybe not even Chloe. At least that's what Beca told herself to justify why she was pointing at the "object" in Chloe's hand.

_"Yeah, yes, it is" _Chloe nodded enthusiastically, her smile almost blinding as the reserved brunette joined her in this ridiculous improv performance. Part of her had feared Beca would run away and call this entire charade stupid.

_"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end" _The Bellas and other party goers watched the duo in front of them quote the song, perfectly acting out the scene.

_"Well, baby, I went down and got it for you"_ Watching the way her best friend and the ear monstrosity girl were acting made Aubrey think that maybe, just maybe, Chloe's feelings weren't so one sided after all.

_"Aw, you shouldn't have" _Placing a hand on her heart Beca smiled at her acting partner. Suddenly the music picked back up and Beca belted out her favorite part.

"_OOPS I, did it again to your heart!_

_Got lost in this game, oh baby_

_Oops you, oops you, think that I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent"_

Chloe smiled as the people around them cheered for their show, Beca offered her usual lop-sided grin. It wasn't long before everyone went back to their own dances. The brunette shuffled under the redhead's smile.

"How much jiggle juice did you have?" Chloe asked with a grin, knowing that Beca wasn't much of a drinker. But still, the brunette had acted out the scene with her so she must either be drunk or sick.

"None but you seemed to have had some."

"I'll have you know I am _mostly_ sober. I only had one drink." The redhead beamed proudly before continuing. "Which is more than I can say for your man." Beca grimaced as she watched Jesse down shots with Fat Amy. He was not going to be fun to walk back to the dorms.

"Ugh, he's going to do something stupid, I can already tell." Beca rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. She always seemed to harbor some level of annoyance towards him and that alone made the brunette frown. Her mind could only come up with one person who didn't annoy her and that would be the redhead that was still smiling while looking over at the bar.

When baby blue eyes darted over to Beca, the shorter girl blushed. She had been caught staring and that was pretty embarrassing for the freshman.

"Don't worry about him, you owe me a second dance, don't you?" Of course the song now playing was a slow song, much to Beca's disdain. She could refuse, maybe come up with a convincing lie as to why she had to leave but the redhead was pouting at her and a pouting Chloe Beale was a very depressing sight so the brunette found herself nodding.

"I think you just want me to dance with you." Beca grumbled, but put her hands around the ginger's waist. Was this a country song? Who plays country at a club? As a DJ, Beca couldn't help but scowl at the song selection. She hoped it was a request and the person choosing the songs wasn't a complete moron.

"Reba McEntire, What If It's You?" Chloe answered in response to the look of confusion plaguing the brunette's face. It was surprising that the peppy ginger knew the name of the song playing, as well as the singer. Beca didn't know that Chloe had been listening to it nonstop since she had gotten with Jesse. This one song pretty much summed up all of Chloe's thoughts for the past month.

"It's no surprise you would like this song. You gingers gotta stick together." Beca smirked before continuing. "Why do we always dance to break up songs?" The brunette scoffed, her deep ocean eyes rolling before returning to look up at her dancing partner's suddenly blank face.

_Because in order for us to be together, you have to break up with him. _But Chloe couldn't very well say that so she just shrugged. She could just feel her mood worsening as her head filled with thoughts of Jesse and Beca. They had only been dating for a month, how far had they gone? Did he try to pressure her into anything? Her thoughts centered around the duo until she felt a hand press against her cheek. Light blue eyes seemed to snap out of whatever trance they were in.

"You okay? I think I saw smoke coming out of your head with how hard you were thinking." The redhead smiled slightly, it was forced and both of the girls could tell. "Seriously Chlo, what is it?" Her arms tightened around the ginger's waist, trying to show that she wasn't going anywhere.

That move only served to make Chloe more nervous, her thoughts coming to a grinding halt. Crystal blue eyes looked down at the brunette, the concern etched so clearly on her face made Chloe feel terrible for what she was about to do. But the alluring pink of the DJ's lips quickly erased any thoughts of guilt. The redhead knew if no one interrupted them she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

With a glance at Beca's stormy eyes, Chloe leaned down. The shorter Bella's lips were softer than she'd imagined. Chloe's mind was filled with everything Beca. The way the smaller girl smelled, how her body fit perfectly against the taller woman's. Despite wanting to, Chloe didn't deepen the kiss but she didn't pull away either. She would let Beca make a decision, and the redhead promised herself that she would respect whatever that choice was.

The hand against her cheek froze, its owner surprised by this turn of events. After all this time Beca didn't expect Chloe to actually return her feelings. Almost unconsciously, the brunette could feel herself returning the affection, her hand wrapping around to grasp at the back of the ginger's neck. Wanting, maybe needing the ginger to be closer.

Beca didn't know what was happening. She had never felt this way when Jesse kissed her, nor had she ever felt anything like the electricity currently spiraling through her veins. Returning the hesitant yet confident kiss seemed natural. It was just one kiss, but she turned it into more. Constantly pressing her lips back against the now eager ones that belonged to Chloe. The small DJ would have loved to take it a bit further when suddenly her conscience kicked in. _Jesse. _

She pulled away abruptly, trying her best to ignore the displeased look covering Chloe's face in favor of looking for her boyfriend. When she found the boy she was looking for she felt a pang of guilt as she took in his face and stance.

Jesse had seen it all, that much was obvious. He looked as if someone had hit him with a car. He looked over at Fat Amy, whose eyes were practically bulging out of her head. She had seen it too. With that, the aca-boy began his escape. Chloe took a moment to clear her head before looking at Beca, watching the way the DJ's eyes seemed to fall on the male.

He began to storm out, and Chloe slowly disengaged herself from Beca.

"I'm sorry Beca. I-I'll go talk to him, okay?" Before the brunette could even form a sentence, the redhead was gone. Deep blue eyes watched the singer go, her chest constricting with each step her fellow Bella took away from her. When her brain finally calmed down, she heard the chorus of the song and found that she had never heard a song more relatable to her.

"_What'll I do, knowing that I'll never love anyone as much as I do love you?_

_What if it's true? What if it's you?" _

What would Beca do if Chloe was the one she was meant to be with? The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be screaming that the redhead was the one for her. What about Jesse? He was simple, he was safe. But now that she knew about Chloe's feelings, simple and safe suddenly seemed insufficient. There was only one thing left to do and Beca wasn't so sure how it would work out.

A small smile broke out on her face. All of this happened just because one dance led to a kiss, and she wouldn't change any of it.

Chloe ran after the Treblemaker, she had to do what was right. Emotions and how she felt about Beca couldn't enter the conversation. This was about being selfless. This was about getting Beca and her boyfriend back together.

"Jesse, wait!" The boy seemed to be fuming but he obliged, standing there with his arms crossed and an unreadable look on his face. "That wasn't Beca's fault." Chloe added when he didn't say anything.

"She sure wasn't pushing you off." His irritated rebuttal was true and it was obvious that this incident had sobered him up a bit. Chloe sighed, she should have stopped the kiss before it even happened. Beca had a boyfriend, it was wrong to force herself on the younger girl.

"I didn't give her a chance, look Beca really likes you. She always-" Chloe began but was cut off by the angered Treble.

"She always talks about you! And she always has! 'C'mon Jesse, Chloe doesn't make me watch stupid movies', 'Chloe liked my mix', Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. It's like she's blind to everyone but you and I don't know why. Frankly I don't think you deserve whatever it is she sees in you." Something about that statement made Chloe smile; however, it also made her anger skyrocket.

"You don't know what she sees in ME? You're the one she's dating! I may like her, I won't deny that but I am here trying to get you back for her. Don't even hint that I'm a bad person when I am only trying to be nice even though it makes me unhappy." He had no right to be acting like such an ass when she was breaking her heart just by having this conversation.

"Oh you _like _her. Well newsflash I'm in love with her, I have been for a long time!" Jesse screeched, his annoyance very apparent.

"Newsflash I met her before you even knew her name and that's the moment I fell in love with her!" It was childish but Chloe couldn't deny that this conversation was grating on her patience.

"Oh love at first sight, how adorable. She's dating who she wants to be with!" The two glared at each other until the presence of a third person was made known.

"You guys talk about me like I'm not here." Two eyes snapped to Beca, who was standing a little ways away with her hands stuffed into her pockets. They didn't realize she had been listening to their conversation. Chloe could feel the way a blush began creeping up onto her cheeks.

"I-I didn't know you were." Chloe spoke, her eyes wide and not leaving Beca's until the brunette looked at her boyfriend.

"Calm down Red, if you blush any more it'll match your hair." With that, the brunette took a step closer to the older woman. Just close enough so she could whisper in the redhead's ear. "Could you go back into the club? I swear we'll talk but I have something I need to take care of first." Her eyes gestured to the brooding male not too far away from them.

"Sure Becs. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. It wasn't a very good best friend thing to do." It was obvious that Chloe felt as if she had betrayed her closest friend. Beca just smirked at her.

"I didn't mind it so much. I'll see you in there madam." With a wink, the brunette was already moving over to Jesse. Chloe stood there, not sure what to make of the way Beca was acting. And calling her madam, what was that about?

"I hope you told her to fuck off." Jesse grumbled loud enough for the redhead to hear. Beca sighed, the conversation that was about to follow was not going to be good.

"I wouldn't do that." With that, Chloe decided it was time to leave. She wandered back into the club, finding her best friend standing off to the side. A pep-talk from Aubrey was something she was in dire need of.

"Seriously Beca? She told me she basically forced you into a kiss and you can't tell her to fuck off?" Dark blue eyes were drawn to the door Chloe had gone through not too long ago. Of course Chloe had followed him to fix things, but Beca didn't think the redhead would throw herself under a bus for something the brunette had so obviously wanted.

"She didn't force me to do anything, if anything it was the other way around." Beca's hard, even tone cracked a little when Jesse's face fell. A look of surprise and hurt overtook his face and he just stood there looking at the girl he thought he knew. "I'm sorry Jesse, I really am. I didn't think this crush would keep going after we started dating."

"You just said it, it's just a crush, r-right?" Jesse's voice seemed to be filled with hopefulness as well as hopelessness. It was as if he knew the answer but was hoping he was wrong. Beca took a deep breath, she wasn't ready to analyze how she felt about Chloe. She wasn't ready to face Jesse in the state he was in. She just wasn't ready and normally she would have been halfway home by now but she didn't want to run. Not this time.

"Jesse, I don't know. The only thing I know is that it's not fair for me to keep stringing you along like this. I want us to be friends but I can't keep dating you when I might love someone else." She didn't want to be like her father who had cheated on her mom when she was twelve. She saw what it did to the injured party and it was safe to say it was better to end things sooner rather than later. Especially if those _things _shouldn't have happened in the first place. Dating Jesse was something that shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have sang to him at finals and she shouldn't have had to watch a movie to make him finally understand her.

"You might love her? Why her?" The answer came to her faster than she thought it would.

"Because I danced with her and when I did it just changed everything. Having her so close makes it hard to think and isn't that the cliché things movies say should happen?" Jesse nodded, if Beca didn't feel the same he couldn't yell at her to change it, he couldn't be angry. Sadness took the place of the anger he had once felt. Beca did have a point, he shouldn't want to change the person he's with.

"Yeah, that's how it should be… But it was never that way with me, was it?" His voice seemed so broken, so hurt and Beca couldn't help him so she just shook her head.

"I was hoping it could be. But no, I'm sorry." The male nodded, he didn't have the words so he didn't reply. "Want to come back inside the bar and see if someone will walk with you home?" Jesse just pointed to his phone.

"I'm fine, we can be friends again... In time, maybe when I've moved on to some sexy, movie loving girl." The man joked, trying to offer Beca a half-hearted smile. The girl nodded with a bit of a smirk.

"I'll be waiting for that day. I'm guessing you want to be alone so I'll just…" She pointed back towards the club and began to leave.

"Hey Beca?" The brunette turned to look at him. "Can you tell Chloe I'm sorry? I shouldn't have gone off on her and I was a real dick." It was obvious he was embarrassed about how he acted. And when the DJ opened her mouth, Jesse gently interrupted her. "I promise I will apologize myself, but I am not exactly in the state to be apologizing to the girl I lost to." With that, the freshmen parted ways.

"That's what happened Aub, what do you think she meant?" The blonde eyed her best friend. The redhead seemed completely lost, Aubrey was going to answer with her usual optimistic best friend response but she abruptly closed her mouth when she caught sight of a very shy looking Beca. No Treble, so that was a good sign. Aubrey pointed at the shorter girl and Chloe spun around to come face to face with the topic of her conversation.

"Ask her yourself." With that, the blonde was moving away, joining Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Amy.

"Ask me what?" A dark eyebrow quirked, the girl smirking at the way Chloe seemed to get flustered at getting caught talking about her again. "I've never seen you blush so much, you didn't even blush when we were naked in the shower." Beca noted, liking the pinkish hue lighting the redheads face.

"I'm confident about all this." Chloe gestured to her body, an awkward grin on her face.

"You should be." Just like the first time it had been said, it was whispered. Only this time the brunette offered an actual smile, the kind only Chloe got the privilege of seeing.

"And I'm only blushing because you've caught me talking about you… Twice now. It's embarrassing." Beca accepted this answer. "How'd your talk with the Treblemaker go?" There was an uncharacteristic twinge of nervousness behind the redhead's voice. What if the DJ chose him?

"Talking means you think about me often. I don't mind it, I tend to have that effect on people." The usual Badass Beca smirk grew on the short girl's face before she addressed the question. "He apologized, he wanted me to tell you he was sorry. And also that he would apologize properly in the future." Chloe nodded; truth be told, she didn't give a damn if Jesse was sorry. She just wanted to know where she stood with Beca.

"What about us? Is he okay with us being friends?" Beca didn't seem like the type to be in a controlling relationship but she could understand Jesse's apprehension.

"I don't care what he thinks… I think we're a little passed the being friends stage, don't you?" Light red eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Could they not be friends because they had kissed? Had she messed things up?

"You didn't ruin our friendship." Beca responded, trying to get rid of the panicked look on Chloe's face. "I was thinking maybe we could date… Sometime… If you wanted." The brunette mentally face palmed at her own babbling. She didn't mean to seem like such a pansy, Chloe just made her nervous sometimes.

"Of course I want to, do you think I go around just kissing everyone?" The redhead glared when the younger girl shrugged.

"I thought you barged into everyone's shower too." Beca responded sarcastically, just like she always did.

"Only you Becs." It was cliché, it was romantic and everything else Beca hated watching in movies. But she had to admit it was not at all predictable. Just one dance morphed into three, a kiss and finally a relationship.

"Well then I feel very privileged." Whatever she was planning to say was cut off as Chloe grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"C'mon Miss Mitchell, I think this calls for a dance!" A slow dance to kick off their new relationship, it was only fitting. Beca smiled when she realized this was not a break up song. Finally they were dancing to a happy, getting together slow song. There wasn't a better way to start their new relationship. Well, that's what the brunette thought until smooth lips came in contact with hers.

The kiss was chaste and when the redhead pulled away, the DJ didn't even try to hide her smile and blush. That's when Beca realized that had this been a movie, this ending would have been predictable. The signs were always there staring her in the face since the very beginning, she had just been too blind to see them.


End file.
